Vanguard
by gunman
Summary: Shinji is brought to Themyscira by Athena to help Wonder Woman and the Amazons and ends up being an adopted member of their island. Even as Diana falls in love with him.
1. Berserker

_**VANGUARD  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Wonder Woman, or it's characters.

Summary: Shinji is brought to Themyscira by Athena to help Wonder Woman and the Amazons and ends up being an adopted member of their island, even as Diana falls in love with him.

Authors Note: I put this story in the Evangelion/Justice League TAS universe because it's the only one with a 'Wonder Woman' filter. Even the Wonder Woman comics, cartoons and TV shows sections don't have a character filter. Sad, isn't it? Technically this is all supposed to take place in the Wonder Woman comics, back in the late 90's. And there will be **major** changes!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Berserker**

Athena growled as she stared at the situation before her.

_This was not supposed to happen. Somehow Princess Diana has been bound by one of Hercules men. Without her powers, she cannot help Hippolyta, and very soon, the mad son of Zeus will ravage her. _She sighed in despair. _The amazons call to me for help and protection. I guide them and give them the strength to protect themselves. I even provide means to send an amazon from the future to aid them in their most desperate time. It seems that is not enough. I have to do something! But What? _

Suddenly, a flash of light and a gust of wind, and a dimensional hole in time and space opened up, and a woman who was very familiar to Athena stepped through.

"Who are you?' Athena asked.

"For a Goddess of Wisdom, you certainly do not comprehend this situation." Athena said.

"You are me, from another universe."

"Indeed."

The first Athena was dressed in a golden gown with her pet owl Bubo sitting on her shoulder. The second Athena, who had come through the portal, was dressed in a silver gown with her own Bubo, who had white and silver feathers while the other Bubo (of the first Athena) had white and golden feathers.

"Why have you come?" the first Athena asked.

"To help you. Or to be more precise, to help the amazons." the second Athena said.

"How can you do this?"

"With a little help... from another dimension." she said as she explained her plan.

After ten minutes, the first Athena gasped.

"I would not have considered that."

"It is possible because Shinji was sent to my universe by accident. What I am proposing is something incidental."

"But would what we be doing be considered the right thing, Athena?"

"I am surprised at you, Athena. This action will save not only one universe, but two. If we act with all haste."

"I am uncertain as to what guarantee we could have with this."

"There is a guarantee, allow me to introduce you to it." Athena said as a woman in a white dress stepped forward from the open portal.

Athena gasped when she saw the woman. Then she smiled.

"Very well. I agree."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Themyscira, the past)

While the men had the bound and gagged amazon maidens across the island, their mad leader was in the process of having his way with the amazon queen.

"Soon, Hippolyta, you will be the whore of Hercules!" Hercules said as he gripped Hippolyta's throat. "And I shall enjoy ravishing you, right here, in your beloved Athena's temple! Right beneath her very statue!" he said, pointing up to the intricately carved marble statue of Athena holding an owl on her outstretched hand. "Now... Prepare For The Gift Of My Manhood!" he said as he ripped off the last of Hippolyta's dress.

Suddenly, a fearsome explosion and a swirling purple vortex with green swirls directly above the head of Athena's statue caused the pair to look up. They saw a strange orange ball of light fall from the portal and land right in front of them. The ball of light suddenly transformed into a young man wearing a white and blue outfit that almost seemed like it was painted on.

The second Shinji saw Hippolyta and Hercules, he froze, then he got mad.

"What... are you doing?" he asked.

"My own business! Now Begone Boy! I've A Queen To Defile!"

Shinji just looked down at the bound and bloody raven-haired woman who was virtually naked, save for a small scrap of cloth covering her breasts, and started seeing red.

"Get... Away... From... HER!" Shinji growled.

"Or what? You think you are going to stop me? You? I Am Hercules! Son Of Zeus, King Of The Gods! The Mightiest Of Men! The Lion Of Olym..."

PUNCH!

Hercules went flying through the air and slammed into the wall next to the entrance of the temple. He slumped to the floor and shook his head, looking up to see the boy, who he figured was about only a hundred pounds or so. He gasped at what he saw.

A boy, less than five feet in height, less than a hundred pounds in weight, had just punched him more than hundred feet from where he had Hippolyta at the base of the statue.

He looked over and gasped when he saw, or thought he saw, the see-through image of a gigantic face of some kind of purple monster with a horn sticking out of it's head, right behind the boy. This head was attached to a large body that seemed to be emerging from the ground. He could only guess at how big this creature really was.

Then again, he couldn't be sure of what he was seeing, since his eyes were still a little blurry from that first punch. However, his vision was good enough to see a human-shaped bull charging towards him with glowing red eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Diana raced up the steps of the temple, desperation in her eyes.

_Athena let me not be too late to save my mother!_ She thought.

CRASH!

"By Hera!" she gasped as a pair of human figures exploded out of the temple through the stone wall and slammed into the nearest house.

Confused, Diana continued to race up the steps and saw her mother standing up from the ground and race towards her.

"MOTHER!" she shouted.

"W-What did you say?" Hippolyta gasped.

"I'll explain later." she said, breaking her mother's bonds. "What happened? Did Hercules rape you?"

"No. He... he was interrupted." Hippolyta said, rubbing her wrists.

"Thank Athena!"

"It... was not Athena who saved me." she said, looking back at the statue, the glowing purple portal now having vanished. "Although... perhaps I do owe her some gratitude."

"I don't understand."

BOOM!

"What is happening?" Diana asked.

"Something unexpected. Some one... a boy I think... appeared in the temple and... is fighting Hercules. We... we must find them!" Hippolyta said.

"Them? A Boy?" Diana gasped in confusion as she followed her mother down the steps.

Grabbing a robe to clothe her nearly naked mother in, Diana followed the sounds of battle and soon found the mad demigod on the receiving end of several vicious punches and kicks.

Diana didn't blink as she watched as this young unidentified man who stood about 6 feet in height, a good 200 in weight., a strong and ripped body, and the tattered remains of white and blue cloth hanging off his body, was laying into the Son of Zeus with punches of superhuman force.

Hercules wasn't able to lay a single hand on the younger man.

It was to Diana's momentary dismay that she saw dozens of Hercules men emerge from the various houses to watch the spectacle before them. It was momentary because none moved to help their leader, as they saw him taking a worse beating than anything they had previously endured. The amazons used this distraction to free themselves of their bonds, grab the nearest weapons and turn on their captors.

Shinji laid into Hercules again and again, over and over, fist after fist connected with Hercules face, leaving blood on the ground and all over his body. Shinji grabbed Hercules by his neck and hoisted him up, throwing several fierce rising blows to his chest and stomach. The force from the blows were sufficient to injure Hercules, from his stomach to his ribs, breaking them all. But it was the final punch to his face that launched Hercules into the air.

He came down hard on the ground, groaning in pain as Shinji was upon him in a second.

The amazons and Hercules men were gathering around the fight, which was becoming more of a one-sided beating. Hercules had lost several teeth, his face was purple and puffy, his eyes were swollen shut, his nose, mouth and several cuts on his face were oozing blood, and chunks of his beard had already been ripped out.

He was half conscious and sounded like he was weeping, even as Shinji picked him up with both hands, lifted him over his head, right before he dropped him down, hard, upon his knee.

A loud CRACK! was heard, right before a piercing and terrible scream that came out of Hercules own mouth. A scream that shook everyone man and woman present to their very bones.

Shinji dropped the Son of Zeus onto the ground and looked around at those who had come out to watch the oddly spectacular battle. Many were in shock. Seeing a man, defeat the mighty Hercules, and so brutally too. This was mostly shocking, because of what happened next.

"You Men!" Hippolyta shouted, getting everyone's, including the amazons, attention. "Your _great_ leader, Hercules, has been defeated. Beaten to within an inch of his pitiful life, by this young man. This stranger, who came to my aid in a desperate time of need, After Your Leader Was On The Verge Of Ravaging Me For His Own Pleasure!" she shouted in utter disdain and anger. "You have tricked us. Betrayed us. Set to rape and defile the amazons of this island! Let it be known, from this day forth, That No Man Shall Ever Be Allowed To Set Foot On This Island, If His Heart Be Filled With Sin and Malice!"

She turned to the men who were still in the village.

"Take your _great_ leader... And Never Return!" she hissed.

The men gathered up Hercules, and quickly departed to their ship, even as the amazons turned to Shinji.

"And what of that man, my queen?" a blond haired amazon asked.

But before anyone could say anything, Shinji seemed to snap out of the furious daze he was in... and looked down to see that his hands were covered in blood.

"Wha... what did I... what..." he started babbling, tears filling his eyes, even as his whole body started to shake and quiver, his heart beat faster and faster... until his legs finally took flight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I still do not understand why you have come to this time." Hippolyta said to Diana as they rode their horses across the sands of the island.

"To help you." Diana replied. "Though... it seemed as if I was too late to do anything of any great importance."

"You helped save several of your sisters from being defiled by those men." the queen stated.

"But my mission was to come and save you!"

For the last two hours the pair had been riding across the island in search of the young man who had saved Hippolyta and nearly killed Hercules. Though to kill him would have been difficult, since he was immortal and all. Regardless, it would be a long time before he actually got back up on his feet. It was during this riding time that Diana explained her situation to the woman who would eventually be her mother in future.

Needless to say, Hippolyta was shocked, mostly by what her daughter would accomplish in future. She paused her thoughts as she noticed several wide-spread footprints in the dirt.

"There!" she said.

"I see it." Diana said as she stared at the wide-spread, heavy indentation, kicked up dirt, and turned her horse towards the direction.

They followed the tracks and eventually came to a secluded waterfall where they found the young man just kneeling by the waters edge. They dismounted their horses and walked over to him. They were naturally shocked to find out he was trying to wash his hands with dirt and rocks. His hands were nearly peeled off at trying to get the blood off his hands. To say nothing of the rest of his body.

"Are you... alright?" Hippolyta asked tentatively as she approached the young man.

"I can't get rid of it." Shinji asked, continuing to scrub.

"Rid of what?" Diana asked.

"The blood! I can't get rid of the blood!" he said as he drove his hands into the water.

It was then that Diana noticed the tears coming from his eyes.

_He beats Hercules into a coma, but cries at the blood that is staining his hands._ Diana thought. _There is more to this young man. He is strong... but fragile._

"I can't... I can't... I don't want... why can't I get rid of this?" he said as he continued scrubbing.

"Diana, grab him. He'll wear his hands to the bone at this rate." Hippolyta said as they got on both sides of Shinji and grabbed his arms, pulling him away from the water.

"No! I have to get this blood off! I have to... I have to..." he said, struggling in their grip.

"By The Gods He's Strong!" Diana gasped, struggling against him.

"He would have to be to do what he did to Hercules!" Hippolyta said as the pair pulled Shinji from the lake and embraced him tightly, trying to calm him down.

This didn't last long, as he suddenly stopped struggling and started crying. A pain shot through her heart, causing Diana to move to Shinji and hold him tightly. She had seen too many tears in her life not to tell real from fake.

It was during all this, that Athena appeared before them, a glow of inner light rolling off of her and her owl.

"Athena!" Hippolyta gasped.

"Greetings, Hippolyta. I see that my gift has averted your strife." Athena said.

"You did send him." she exclaimed.

"Yes. And now he will need you." the goddess said as she produced a crystal ball about the size of a baseball and handed it to the amazon queen. "This, will help you to understand how to help him."

With that the goddess vanished as Hippolyta stared at the crystal ball. While Diana comforted the young man, the crystal ball in Hippolyta's hand began to glow, filling her mind with the terrible tragedies Shinji's life.

"_Everything will be fine, my Shinji." Yui said.  
_"_Mother!" Shinji cried.  
_"_I'm sorry for your loss." Fuyutsuki said.  
_"_Father, Don't Leave Me! I'll Be Good!" Shinji shouted at his departing father, who didn't look back.  
_"_Worthless excuse for a child." a random man said.  
_"_He's just like his father." a random woman said.  
_"_They say his mother died in a lab accident because of his dad." a random child said.  
_"_You're nothing but a liar, kid!" a police officer said.  
_"_How could you be such a terrible person, Shinji?" a random woman asked.  
_"_You know you're not as cute as I'd thought you'd be." Misato teased.  
_"_He's exactly like this father." Misato said, with SHinji right in front of her.  
_"_This is the Evangelion Unit 01. Shinji Ikari, you will pilot it." Ritsuko stated.  
_"_All he has to do is sit in it. We don't expect much more than that." Ritsuko said.  
_"_Just get in Shinji." Misato ordered.  
_"_Why Am I Here?" Shinji asked. "Because I have a use for you now." Gendo answered.  
"Ugh! This stuff tastes like blood!" Shinji coughted inside the LCL filled plug. "Stop whining! You're a boy you know!" Misato shouted  
_"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed as the Third Angel broke his arm.  
_"_My sister got hurt because of you!" Toji said. Punch!  
_"_We don't need someone with a poor attitude around here!" Misato declared from his holding cell.  
_"_Have you no faith in your fathers work?" Rei said. Slap!  
"!" Shinji shouted as the Fifth Angel shot him in the chest, boiling him in his own LCL. __  
__Shinji burned his hands on the superheated handle to rescue the blue haired girl.  
_"_He isn't much to look at, is he?" Asuka said to Shinji.  
_"_God! You're such an idiot!" Asuka shouted at Shinji.  
_"_Baka Hentai!" Asuka shouted.  
_"_You'll never even be half the man Kaji is." Asuka declared.  
_"_I don't even know why you even try Shinji! I'm the only one they need to win this war!" Asuka said.  
_"_Mein Gott! You're such a loser!" Asuka insulted SHinji yet again.  
_"_Stand back and let the professionals handle this!" Asuka shouted.  
_"_You're supposed to be the man! So start cranking!" Asuka demanded outside the emergency entrace.  
_"_You should be honored to be seen with me." Asuka said.  
_"_You better not be looking, baka! Or I swear I'll cut it off!" naked Asuka said in the tunnel.  
_"_Why don't you show us how it's done, Mr. I-Got-The -Higher-Synch-Ratio?" Asuka dared. _

The crystal stopped glowing and Hippolyta dropped it. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she looked over at the young man.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"I-I-I saw it." she gasped. "His life. All the terrible things done to him as a child. And from women as well. I felt his pain and his anguish, how he was thrown into conflict without knowing anything. Not even how to fight. I saw the loss of his mother, the abandonment by his father, how he was teased and ridiculed by those he called friend, guardian, and teammate. I... I have never seen such a painful life." she said half-sobbing.

Hippolyta handed the crystal ball to a slightly confused Diana as she pulled Shinji to her, gently holding him as he had fallen asleep from all his crying.

A full minute passed before Diana dropped the crystal ball, tears in her eyes as well.

"He has been alone. No one to care for him. To teach him. To make him strong enough to fight such a war. His friends use him, his guardian is an irresponsible drunk, his teammates either ignore or insult him, and his father wants nothing to do with him. And yet... and yet this child... this young man... has only ever done what he was asked... forced... to do. He fights for others, yet has no reason to do so. I sense nothing but kindness from him. Compassion and... a desire to be loved." Diana stated.

"I sensed that too, Diana. He cares for other people. He fights for them. Even though he cares not for himself. That is why he is horrified at the blood on his own hands. He wishes to harm no one. And we... must help him." Hippolyta stated.

"Agreed. But how, mother?" Diana asked.

"We will... I will adopt him." the amazon queen said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This story was something that I came up with at the suggestion of a friend. I don't plan on having Shinji return to the Eva universe, but that was of little consequence considering all that I am going to have Shinji do. This will be a Shinji/Wonder Woman pairing, and it will be a lemon, and it will eventually have the Justice League featured. (Flash and Batman are going to be so disappointed) I will have other characters portrayed here, and with some interesting results. And feedback is welcomed. I already have an idea set up for what I want to happen, but you can drop me a suggestion of anything you might want to see. There will be omakes in later chapters. For now, enjoy.


	2. Growing Up Amazon

_**VANGUARD  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Wonder Woman or any character related to them.

Summary: Shinji is adopted by Hippolyta and becomes the brother of the amazons as well as Diana's companion. But trouble looms as Artemis is fated to return to the island.

Author's Notes: Thanks to StraightedgeWingZero for the help with this chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Growing Up Amazon**

"You wish to adopt him?" the high priestess asked in shock, standing before the amazon queen who was now dressed in her royal raiments, including crown and scepter, her sword at her side.

"Yes." Hippolyta said to the brown-haired woman in the tan robes. "It is Athena's will."

The trio of priestesses, two attendants who stood upon either side of the much taller high priestess, were naturally skeptical. Especially given what had happened only a few hours prior.

"My Queen... you do know that this is highly... unusual." the high priestess said. "Given what has taken place only a few hours ago."

"I understand that. But as much as I know in my heart that this is right, I beg you to do the same and not judge this boy simply for being born different." Hippolyta said. "And perhaps this will help." she said as she handed the crystal ball to the amazon priestess.

The priestess held the crystal ball for more than a minute as it glowed brightly as it had before. Once it had stopped glowing, the priestess felt tears stain her cheeks while her breathing was deep and ragged. She handed the crystal ball to the other advisors while she spoke to Hippolyta.

"How can people... even other women... treat someone this way?" she asked the amazon queen. "It is... horrible!"

"Those were my thoughts when I first held the orb." Hippolyta said.

"At the end of those terrible visions, I saw the face of Athena. What you spoke was the truth." the high priestess said.

"Did you think I would use the name of Athena lightly?" Hippolyta asked as if she had just been insulted.

"No. But your judgement has been impaired before."

"Yes. I was deceived by the son of Zeus. I admit that. It was only thanks to Shinji that I was saved from his defilement. But a deep pain festers within the boy. One that I wish to cure." the queen said.

The high priestess turned back to her assistants and saw they had tears in their eyes as well.

"It is an outrage!" the first priestess said. "So young..."

"Is it any wonder men are such beasts?" the second priestess hissed as the high priestess took the crystal ball from her hands and returned it to Hippolyta. "Though... it is obvious that some women are no better."

"Then he will be allowed to stay." Hippolyta said as she accepted the orb.

"Where is he now?" the first priestess asked.

"Diana is taking care of him in her room. These recent events have... exhausted him." Hippolyta explained.

The small gaggle of advisors spoke quietly for a few minutes. When they were finished, one of them, the high priestess, spoke.

"Considering his life, and that he was clearly sent by Athena to aid us, we agree that adopting him would be the best course of action." the high priestess said.

"Excellent." Hippolyta said with a smile.

"However... there is one concern." the second advisor said.

"Yes?" the queen asked, curious about what she was going to say.

The advisors looked at each other tentatively, the two priestesses paling before the high priestess herself spoke.

"Artemis." she said.

At this, Hippolyta paled.

The red-haired amazon's hatred towards men was well known. Even before Hercules and his men had arrived on the island Artemis had been as anti-male as anyone. While Hippolyta trusted Artemis with her life, as she was one of the best trained amazons of the island nation, this would obviously cause more than a little friction when she met the young man.

At present the fearsome amazon was off traveling the world, exploring and learning as much as she could so as to broaden her experiences. She would return in a few years, but Hippolyta knew that she would not like the fact that Shinji was here. Regardless of his situation.

_She might attack him. Try to kill him. Before she hears of why he was allowed to stay._ she thought. _I must speak with Diana about this!_ "I will deal with Artemis. What about my adoption of him?"

"We will enter it into the by-laws that you have claimed maternal rights over him." the first priestess said. "As queen of Themyscira."

"Thank you. Excuse me." Hippolyta said before turning and walking out of the temple. _He will need to be trained in the ways of combat by the amazons. We will teach him. Train him. Educate him. And with proper discipline, his awesome strength will be a force to be reckoned with by any foe. With luck, Artemis will see that._

My sisters this young male has indeed trespassed on our island . But it was not intentional It was the will of Athena (or Hera) that this male was brought here to aid us during our time of distress when Hercules attacked us. And now The gods have demanded that I claim him as my son. His name is Shinji Ikari and he is not like the corrupted men outside our island in man's world and like or not he is now my son and now prince of Themyscira. You will treat him with respect your queen has spoken

"My Queen! It is not that we dispute your word, but... if Athena declares this... after what we have already endured by Hercules and his men... is there any way we can know for certain that..." one of the priestesses asked.

"You saw what he did for us, fighting and defeating Hercules himself. Yet you demand proof that the Gods are party to this. Even after I have given you my word?" Hippolyta asked.

"Seeing is believing, my queen."

"**THEN SO BE IT**!" a booming voice echoed across the skies.

The Amazons all gasp when they saw Athena, dressed in all her glory with her owl on her shoulders standing before and towering over the warrior maidens.

"**I KNOW THAT YOUR FAITH HAS BEEN SHAKEN. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL RECOVERING FROM YOUR BETRAYAL AT THE HANDS OF HERCULES AND HIS MEN. BUT THIS IS MY WISH, FOR YOU TO ACCEPT SHINJI IKARI AS YOUR FRIEND AND ALLY, AS THE SON OF HIPPOLYTA**."

With that, in a flash of light, she was gone.

There was no more dispute about this from any of the assembled Amazons.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Diana replaced the dried up washcloth with a new one, glad to see that Shinji's temperature was beginning to stabilize.

The blanket that was draped over Shinji's waist covered his lower half, exposing his upper body: stomach, chest, arms, shoulders and head. All of which were in incredible physical condition. For an adult. Prior to his amazing transformation, Hippolyta said that a child of 14 years had appeared in Athena's temple to save her.

This man was no child.

He had a physique that was equal in build and definition to that of Bruce 'Batman' Wayne, one of her closest friends and allies. She had seen him in battle, having gotten injured many times, she knew what his body was like underneath that Kevlar-mesh bodysuit he wore.

Shinji's physique was much like his. Pretty much the peak of human physicality. Yet his strength was greater than that of Superman himself.

And yet, as she looked at him, she continued to ponder the events from the crystal orb that she had seen. That her mother had seen. He had endured so much in his short life, it was a miracle that he hadn't become some kind of monster or psychotic lunatic.

Having been to Mans World more than any other amazon, Diana knew firsthand how much the damage to a persons mind could be.

People such as The Joker, Two-Face, and even Harley Quinn were perfect examples of an unstable and even damaged mind. And yet, despite all that, Diana could sense an overwhelming desire to be loved and cared for coming from him. Even if he didn't feel like he deserved it, or that anyone would reciprocate.

Maybe that was what was attracting her to him.

Shinji moaned as his eyes blinked open. He looked up at the marble ceiling and groaned.

_Another unfamiliar ceiling._ he thought.

"You're awake." a soft, deep voice said.

Shinji looked over and gasped when he saw the most beautiful raven-haired woman in his life since Misato.

This woman however looked more athletic and fit than Misato did.

He often wondered how Misato managed to keep herself so slim and sexy with what she ate and drank on a regular basis. A constant diet of beer and curry didn't have as bad an effect on her as one would have figured, but she still could have tried to eat healthier.

Looking back to the woman with the long, black and wavy hair, deep blue eyes, unblemished soft skin, and incredibly toned and athletic body, while wearing a sexy white tunic that left her arms and the upper sides of her legs exposed, hanging loose on her body, attached by a metal clasp over her shoulders, a gold belt around her waist, a pair of leather sandals on her feet, and silver bracelets on her wrists. There was a silver headband over her forehead, with a small impression of a star in the middle of it.

"Who... who are you?" he asked.

"I am Diana, daughter of Hippolyta. Queen of the amazons... who you saved from being raped."

"By Hercules."

"You remember."

"Barely. I... I remember he was trying to rape a woman. I... I beat him. Savagely."

"Yes. He deserved it."

"I suppose he did... but I didn't like it. I was just so... angry."

"Don't let these doubts plague you now. My mother is in the process of repaying you for your efforts. By adopting you."

Shinji gasped as she said that.

"A-Adopt?" he gasped.

"Yes. She has seen your life and the pain and suffering you have endured. I'm sure your mother, Yui, would approve of this."

Shinji felt a tear fall down his cheek as she reminded him of his mother.

"You miss her, don't you?" she asked.

"She was the only one who was... the only one who loved me." Shinji said.

Shinji then looked down at his body and gasped.

"What... what happened to me?" he gasped.

"We're not sure. Somehow, whatever power you were channeling in order to defeat Hercules, enhanced your body to what it is now."

While that explanation didn't make a great deal of sense to Shinji, it was more than he knew before.

Just then, a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes rushed into the room.

"Diana! Diana! The Council has approved of your mother adopting the male!"

"The male, has a name, Mala." Diana said, indicating the young man who was sitting up on the bed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." the blond said sheepishly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji's adoption by the amazon queen had quickly spread to the entire island.

Hippolyta and the Council, and those amazons who were present to Athena's decree, were hard-pressed to make sure that the goddesses commands were carried out.

And while rumors of Shinji's great deed spread to the island itself, Hippolyta's own concerns lay with Artemis.

_Even if Artemis is loyal and obeys my orders, she will no doubt attack Shinji when she returns._ Hippolyta thought. _I... I will do everything I can to sate her anger, but I fear I will need help. _

While help had been sent to the amazons, in the form of Diana, her daughter, it took the additional aid of Shinji to make sure that Hippolyta and her amazons were not defiled and enslaved. Athena had intervened yet again, and Hippolyta could not ask her goddess for help again. Especially against one amazon.

Another solution would have to present itself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been three days since Athena's decree, and Shinji was feeling better. At least physically. Diana was helpful in explaining everything to him that he wasn't aware of. Which was a lot. The amazons history, their morals, their goals, and even their training regime.

It was also because of his defeating Hercules that Hippolyta had made a strong case in Shinji being adopted as her son. This actually made Shinji happy since he hadn't had a mother in along time. However, Shinji knew that her responsibilities as Queen would take precedence.

Still, Hippolyta tried to make as much time forb him as possible, knowing full-well the life he had lived without a mother.

He was also aware of the fact that Athena herself had given Shinji her blessing to live on the island. And even if the island was filled with man-hating amazons, something he still had Hercules to thank for, Diana had assured him that they would eventually warm up to him.

Currently, Shinji wandered the palace hallways in search of Diana or anyone who could give him some assistance. Dressed in a black bodysuit that was without sleeves or pantlegs, a white tunic with gold and red trim ad a black belt around his waist, leather wrist guards and padded shin-guards with sandals, Shinji looked every bit the Greek prince to his new Greek mother/queen.

(AN: Think Pit from Kid Icarus SSBB)

He had been walking for a good ten minutes and still didn't find what he was looking for. It was then that he came across a large metal door that was cracked open.

_Maybe someone in here can help me_. Shinji thought as he walked though door and paused when he saw dozens of shelves with all manner of books lined-up from top to bottom. Most of them looked centuries old, as if they had been written in the time of Hercules and Achilles themselves.

It was then that he heard something come from the furthest corner of the room.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Shinji called out, his voice echoing through the large room.

Not getting an answer Shinji walked through the row of books fascinated at the size of the library itself. It was then he came across a broken ladder, a large empty bookcase that was leaning towards him, and a huge pile of books spilled onto the floor. The boy was about to walk across pile when he heard a voice from underneath the books.

"Help me please!" pleaded a voice confirming someone was buried underneath books.

Shinji wasted no time in digging the trapped person out. He sorted through the books by the bunch until he found a hand stretching out from beneath them. Gripping the arm with both hands, he pulled free the person underneath the books. Much to his surprise, he saw that it was a young girl with light red hair wearing glasses and dressed in a reddish-brown tunic, gasping for air as if she suffocated underneath the books.

His surprise was more from the fact that this girl, who had to be an amazon, should have had the strength to dig herself out from underneath all those books.

"Thank you, sis-" she started to say, but stopped short as soon as she saw Shinji.

She had heard something about the queen adopting a male on to their island but she didn't believe it. What's more is that the defeated Hercules with his bare hands. Now by order of Athena this boy was Hippolyta's son, the prince of their island. She quickly got down on all fours bowing in respect.

Shinji looked at her in confusion for a bit before he spoke.

"There's no need for you to do that. Are you hurt or anything?" Shinji asked.

Keeping herself bowed, the girl responded.

"I'm fine, you-r your highness." the girl stuttered lightly, keeping her head down.

Though Shinji had been informed of his new status, he wasn't comfortable with it.

"My name is Shinji. What's yours?" he asked,.

"My name is Alexa. I'm the librarian here on Themyscira." she said.

Alexa rose up and looked down at her feet, as if completely unsure what to what do in this situation. The boy was here on the island and normally by amazon law he should have been killed on the spot for trespassing. But her Queen had decreed that this boy live among the amazons by order of Athena herself. So now she was here standing a few feet away from the newly adopted prince of Themyscira. The silence was awkward for a few moments, until Shinji spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I was wandering the hallways looking for some assistance." Shinji said.

Alexa smoothed her dress out before turning to Shinji.

"I can help you, your highness." Alexa said, almost a bit eagerly.

"Oh Shinji. There you are. And I see you've met Alexa." Diana said, walking up to the two as they were conversing. "I went to your room to check on you and weren't there."

Shinji rubbed the back of his head, almost in mortification.

"Sorry, Diana. I was wandering the hallways until I came across this library." said Shinji looking down at the floor. "I just wanted something to read."

Diana gave him a bright, reassuring smile, and was tempted to comfort him with her body in front of Alexa. Athena knows the poor boy needed a woman's comfort, even though 'boy' was not the proper term for him now.

"Don't worry. Our mother just wanted me to show you around the island." Diana said, getting a slightly bemused and wiry look from him.

"I'm still finding that hard to accept." Shinji said.

"By Athena's decree, and her own choice, the queen has adopted you." Diana stated.

"Are you comfortable with the title?" Alexa asked.

"N-not really. I'm not much for royalty. I don't know how to be a prince or anything." Shinji said. _But a mother is something I can easily accept. _

"Something that will need to be corrected. For all our sakes." Diana said as she linked arms with Shinji and lead him out of the library. "I'll bring him back later, Alexa."

"I'll be here!" the librarian called out. "Cleaning up my mess." she said to herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This chapter was much shorter than I wanted. I was going to include Artemis and Circe, but I'll save those two for the next chapter. It had just been so long since I updated this, I figured something was better than nothing.

Next chapter: Artemis Attacks!


End file.
